1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses, such as digital cameras, capable of executing two auto focusing (AF) methods (e.g., a phase-difference AF method which enables relatively high speed auto focusing and a contrast AF method which enables relatively high accuracy auto focusing) have been developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-281530).
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-281530, a first mode in which the contrast AF method is executed or a second mode in which the phase-difference AF method is mainly executed is selected in accordance with a setting operation performed by an operator. Then, an AF operation is performed in the selected mode. In the first mode, the phase-difference AF method is carried out when a shutter button is pressed halfway. In the second mode, the phase-difference AF method is carried out when the shutter button is pressed halfway and then the contrast AF method is carried out when the shutter button is fully pressed.